NWNWiki talk:Community portal
Feel free to add questions or comments about NWNWiki here. -- Austicke Archive Disagreements NWNWiki is a collaborative community project; and, like any project of its scope, we're bound to have disagreements. I think it's a healthy part of the process, but we need to manage disagreements properly and respect others' opinions. I don't bring this up because I think it's been a problem, but I'd rather state this before someone gets bent out of shape rather than after. As a community project, the users of NWNWiki are the ultimate authority. If we can't come to consensus about an issue, we vote and majority rules. I host the NWNWiki web site, but I get one vote just like everyone else. If I'm outvoted on something, I'll respect the decision and I hope others will do the same. Thanks. I just wanted to make that clear. -- Austicke 09:07, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) On a related note, if someone adds or changes something you disagree with, please discuss it on the Talk page rather than just changing it again. At other wikis, I've seen two people going back and forth with the same edit over and over and it isn't pretty. If you know it'll lead to a disagreement, open a discussion on the Talk page to decide. The same goes for major edits that you think might cause some controversy. Thanks! -- Austicke 09:29, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) NWN2 Custom Content Wiki @ NWN2 News Discussion has been moved to a separate page: NWNWiki talk:Community Portal/NWN 2 News. Spam *We've had the good fortune of attracting our first professional spammer. See here. Please keep an eye out for this type of stuff. Their edits should be reverted immediately and an should ban them. -- Austicke 15:08, 29 Nov 2005 (PST) *They just hit two more pages, each time with different IP addresses. If this keeps up, we may need to require registration to edit pages. -- Austicke 20:09, 29 Nov 2005 (PST) *I added a spam filter to NWNWiki. Hopefully it helps. If you're unable to edit a page due to the filter (i.e., you get a false positive), please let me know. If you'd like to see the links that are being blocked, see here. -- Austicke 21:04, 29 Nov 2005 (PST) *We're getting hit with some spam this evening. Please keep an eye out and revert any bad stuff. -- Austicke 19:31, 11 Dec 2005 (PST) *Caught & dealt with another block. person's posting general pron/spam links in a bit of div code. It broke the main page by replacing "s with incorrect code. banned all IPs involved (+ a registered 1-post user). Deleted all blank pages involved.--Defunc7 19:52, 12 Dec 2005 (PST) *Thanks, Defunc7. I'll add the garbage to the Spam Blacklist. -- Austicke 02:45, 13 Dec 2005 (PST) *We got hit again. :( -- Pstarky 06:35, 18 Dec 2005 (PST) *Thanks for deleting it, Pstarky. I'll add it to the blacklist. BTW, as an admin, you should use the rollback link when reverting edits. -- Austicke 09:02, 18 Dec 2005 (PST) *Thanks for the tips. never work out that one. -- Pstarky 09:30, 18 Dec 2005 (PST) *I have moved the blacklist to the page Spam blacklist, so admins can add spam URLs to it without my intervention. (It's protected, so only admins can add to it.) Please add URLs to the top list with an explanation or date. As you can see, the URLs need to be in a particluar format, so follow the other examples. Thanks! -- Austicke 09:45, 18 Dec 2005 (PST) *FYI, due to some changes between MediaWiki 1.4 & 1.5, the NWN2Wiki list needs to be in the MediaWiki namespace: NWN2Wiki:MediaWiki:Spam blacklist. -- Austicke 10:04, 18 Dec 2005 (PST) *It's actually my fault that the spam got through last night. I had added adult.dynu.net to the Spam blacklist last week when they first visited, but I entered it as adult.\dynu.\net instead of adult\.dynu\.net. Doh! If I had entered it properly, the spam would have been blocked. Sorry about that. -- Austicke 10:09, 18 Dec 2005 (PST) *I added another filter that will hopefully block the hidden spam using the div tag. -- Alec Usticke 18:58, 5 January 2006 (PST) *I've also blocked open proxies using SORBS DNSBL. This could very well block some regular users, so please let me know if anyone experiences problems. Thanks. -- Alec Usticke 01:06, 6 January 2006 (PST) *The additional measures seem to be helping, because I see other wikis being spammed, but we haven't been hit since. I know the spammers have been here, because their bots have registered accounts, but they obviously were unsuccesful at posting their spam links. I'm sure they'll figure a way around it eventually, but hopefully it'll take them a while. *knock on wood* -- Alec Usticke 10:20, 16 January 2006 (PST) Delete World location categories? *Someone added an Australia category under the Gameworlds category with subcategories of Australia (East Coast) and Australia (West Coast). I think that's unnecessary and confusing. If someone wants to mention the geographic location of their server, they can do so in the article. Does anyone object to deleting these categories? -- Austicke 15:12, 10 Dec 2005 (PST) *Of far more value than the generic geographic location is the Timezone. I'd suggest simply making it a matter of standardized "style" in listing a PW or other game server's information that the timezone needs to be included. An optional "peak activity times" could be suggested but not required. For example, if I am looking at the wiki page for Bastions of War and I see that it is in the Pacific time zone (dunno if thats true but for sake of argument) and I am in the Central time zone, then I know that their peak activity time would probably be two hours later than what I would expect from a server in my own time zone. As usual, ask a question I write you a book. ;) Klingon Mage 20:57, 10 Dec 2005 (PST) MediaWiki upgrade I've upgraded NWNWiki & NWN2Wiki to the latest software versions. Please let me know if you see any problems. (I'm sure NWN2Wiki is fine, but I did a lot of hacking on NWNWiki when it started without necessary keeping track of everything, so a customization could have been overwritten.) NWN2Wiki is on the very latest version (1.5.3), but NWNWiki is on version 1.4.12 (all bugs patched, but some features are different). I'll eventually upgrade NWNWiki to the 1.5.* version, but that will require a database conversion, so I'm in no rush. :) -- Austicke 01:05, 17 Dec 2005 (PST) NWNWiki is now upgraded to MediaWiki version 1.5.4 -- the same version as NWN2Wiki. It seemed to work fine, but please let me know if you notice any strangeness. Thanks! -- Austicke 19:25, 25 December 2005 (PST) FYI, you might want to go through your NWNWiki again, because it now includes some new features -- such as email notifications. -- Alec Usticke 19:47, 25 December 2005 (PST) We're now on version 1.5.5. -- Alec Usticke 19:39, 5 January 2006 (PST) External links? I don't see many external links in the topics I've seen, and didn't see anything in the Manual of Style... Are external links frowned upon or ??? Lots of content from GameFAQs, NWN Vault, Character Build Search Engine, etc, that would seem appropriate to llink as an external reference in certain locations.... -- Jaguar451 There's a good number of external links scattered around. They're certainly not frowned upon. Any resource is welcome, no matter where it's located. Yes, please add more! -- Austicke 07:52, 23 Dec 2005 (PST) NWNWiki forum I have created a NWNWiki & NWN2Wiki forum at forum.nwn2wiki.org. I added it by request of Brick Thrower for discussion about the NWN2Wiki:NWN2 Open Source Rule Set. My personal preference is to discuss wiki issues on these talk pages, but it's available for anything should a need present itself. -- Alec Usticke 23:40, 25 December 2005 (PST) Can someone please help me explain the reason behind adding "Selectable Class Feats" to Zenobia on the NWN forums please. Click Here (Its the last three posts on thread page 6). -- Pstarky 12:20, 10 April 2006 (PDT) *I'm not sure if I understand that classification, but maybe someone can tell me if I'm on the right track? It seems that some of the general feats cannot be selected by every class. (For example, Druids cannot gain new weapon proficiencies.) In terms of gameplay, I think of this along the lines of my Druid example -- some feats are prohibited for certain classes. However, NWN does not implement prohibiting feats for certain classes. Instead, it enables those feats for the other classes. The list of feats enabled for the classes are the "Selectable Class Feats". Is that right? If so, it might be clearer for the readers if NWNWiki listed the prohibited feats, rather than the enabled ones. I could suggest more changes, but maybe I should find out if I'm on the right track first. --The Krit 09:59, 18 May 2006 (PDT) Yes, I think you are getting closer to the right track. Changing it around to prohibiting feats will be easier to understand or even just removing them all together (sorry to the author how added them). It just confusion to most I think. -- Pstarky 11:01, 18 May 2006 (PDT) Hey, Zenobia here moving my questions from the forum to here. I'll try to shorten my long-winded post from there: 1) On the druid page here, these are all the listed selectable class feats: Ambidexterity, Brew Potion, Craft Wand, Deflect Arrows, Quicken Spell, Skill Focus (animal empathy), Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus, Two-Weapon Fighting. What confuses me why it does not list: alertness, armor proficiency (heavy), combat casting, dodge, extend spell, great fortitude, improved unarmed strike, iron will, knockdown, lightning reflexes, point blank shot, silent spell, spell penetration, still spell, toughness... They are available to me if I create a druid, and many more if prerequisites are met, and expansion packs installed. I'm using druid just as an example - the same is true for most classes. 2) There are 14 feats classified as "wizard bonus feats" which misled me (and I assume others) to believe only a wizard may select them. They include combat casting, spell penetration, brew potion and all the metamagic feats. These are all available to other spellcasters, but looking at the druid page (or bard, etc.) I would not know I could select those feats. 3) The same goes for "fighter bonus feats." Perhaps if they (with the exception of weapon specialization) were called "combat feats", and the so-called wizard feats classified as "spellcaster feats", it would be a bit clearer. Listing only some feats available to a class confuses me, but listing all of them seems a bit cumbersome. Perhaps "select from general, combat, and spellcasting feats" (obviously only on spellcaster class), or something along those lines... I'm not trying to be critical here, I just want to contribute to making it more clear for the clueless such as myself. Thanks for listening, Zenobia 11:43, 18 May 2006 (PDT) Wiki discussion @ BioWare forums FYI, Brick Thrower's BioWare forum post about OSRS has taken off and has included some debate on the shortfalls of wikis. -- Alec Usticke 17:09, 3 January 2006 (PST) Doh. Sorry, Brick Thrower, if the bickering with Rhomal got your topic locked. It was supposed to be about your project. -- Alec Usticke 22:55, 3 January 2006 (PST) Some of the points people had, where good ones. I still think your right though Alec, new users are just overwhelmed by the wiki enviroment (I know I was). Shame someone had to make it personal. Bickering = Boring. Mission Complete, Thread closed. Sad. :( -- Pstarky 06:09, 4 January 2006 (PST) NWNWiki colour scheme & skin Just a note that i think the wiki should have a skin that matches the NWN theme, with a white text on black page with gold/purple etc. Are there any plans yet to add such a skin/style? Barking_Mad 10:10, 22 February 2006 (PST) Cool idea. Anyone want to create a NWN-themed MediaWiki skin? -- Alec Usticke 09:01, 23 February 2006 (PST) Alec can you post NWNWiki mombook script please. I tried to copy Meta's script for their monobook/main, but I keep getting bloke by the spam filter. (something about a link or type overflow). I have find some nice help actirles so Im will to give it a try to make it look liek BioWare, but I cant work out where its having problem with the spam filter Thanks.-- Pstarky 03:41, 1 March 2006 (PST) I think I got something working at the moment.. So hold of posting the script if you want until I say I really need it. -- Pstarky 05:02, 1 March 2006 (PST) I have done my head in for today. OUCH. Firstly when I was looking at the CSS script on wikimedia. Plus trying to set up one on my User page, I was so lost even with their help articles. I did a search for a thrid party programme and I find a 30 day trail pragamme called Style Master. After spending sometime (1 or 2 hours) reading the instruction and importing NWNWiki page .HTML and tring to work with, I still didnt get anyway. There was so many different command lines and etc that was different from wiki CSS to the programmes instruction. So I simply just started a new CSS file and copied the script from Wikimedia, and for some reason it automaticaly import the NWNWiki HTML information and was getting the monobook skin start away. From guess most of the it, as in what to change and where I got this in the end. User:Pstarky/screenshots I think it look go for a first go, but not too sure if it would work as the black background might be to overpowering. Sorry about not having any pictures, and that was past me today. Unless Alec has to do that on the server side. -- Pstarky 10:00, 1 March 2006 (PST) Well, it's an interesting start. I'm actually away on a business trip, but if you need my help or need to access any server files, I'd be happy to work with you next week. -- Alec Usticke 15:16, 1 March 2006 (PST) Ok that sounds good. Im away from Sat to Wed next week aswell. I might download Style Master or another programme if anyone got any favorites (freeware a bonus, but easy to use) at home so if we are online at the same time we got MSN or TeamSpeak to make it easier. -- Pstarky 00:01, 2 March 2006 (PST)